Break or Be Broken
by sanctuary-in-dreams
Summary: Written for VickyVicarious' birthday. The game of cat and mouse between Draco and Ginny is finally coming to an end--who will be the victor? And who, in the end, will be broken?


**Hello, all! So, Vicky, finally, here is your birthday present. I know it's two months late, and I know I was leading you along with false promises—but now, this is it. u_u**

**To all who don't know, I wrote this for my **_**fabulous**_** beta, VickyVicarious—she is so good to me, and she totally deserves this (even if it is two months late).**

**Deds go to Aerileigh (Leigh) who had the courage and patience to beta this. Leigh, you haven't the idea how much I appreciate this—you, too, we also very good to me. You are one of the best betas this website has to offer. ^_^**

**Now that all that praising is out of the way… Read on!**

**--**

"Move," the blond growled, harshly shoving the redhead forward. She stumbled, gasping as pain erupted up her bent arm. She rapidly blinked back tears and forced her head up, looking unwaveringly at the man. He glared back, slightly unnerved by her strong gaze. She broke eye contact, turning away so that she could continue her trek back to her master's room.

Draco Malfoy stared at the girl's retreating back, not surprised to see that she still held herself high, despite the consequences. The War had changed many people, and yet the Weasley girl had managed to keep her pride—whatever size it was.

The War had ended in favor of Lord Voldemort. Although both the Dark Lord and Harry Potter were killed in the epic battle, the Death Eaters had risen to the occasion, despite the fall of their leader. They took control, with Lucius Malfoy leading the charge, and destroyed the Wizarding World. The Ministry of Magic had fallen; now, the only leading government was the small, select group of pure-bloods anointed by Lucius himself. The half-bloods who had survived were put to work in concentration camp-like establishments while pure bloods lived like kings and queens, treating the half-bloods and blood traitors like slaves. The Wizarding World, which many good rulers had built to be strong and fair to all, was destroyed within months.

Some of these 'lower' pure bloods, including the Weasley family, were slaves to the upper-class families—much like the Malfoys. Ginny, at the age of eighteen, was placed under the careful eyes of the Malfoy family to ensure that she wouldn't join the Rebellion.

Yes, despite the fall of their greatest leaders, and the rise of a new, dark power, believers of the Old Days (as the past was now called) formed groups all over the world, creating the Rebellion. They fought the Death Eaters and their associates, determined to take back the world and right the wrongs. Most died in the process of fighting for what was right, but it seemed like for every loss, another fighter would join the cause.

Death Eaters, to make sure that any additional or standing members wouldn't do anything unsavory, took to capturing these fighters and putting them either into the camps or in servitude to a rich family. Ginny Weasley had been captured during a raid, but before she could be killed, her arch nemesis from school, Draco Malfoy, had intervened and convinced the jury to let her become his servant.

So Ginny became Draco Malfoy's slave. She followed his every instruction, uttering only "Yes, Draco" or "Yes, sir." But even with her continuous obedience, she managed to subtly disobey her master in little ways, like the tone to her voice when she said, "Yes, sir," the confident strut when she walked, the little noises of disagreement when she attended meetings with her master (though she was swiftly punished for those). In short, by keeping her pride and her confidence, she would not let her master break her.

But that day, as Malfoy trailed behind, watching the girl's confident strut, he smirked. Draco had once heard someone say, "If you don't know what you want, you end up with a lot you don't." But Draco knew what he wanted. He began whistling a low, threatening tune. Ginny looked back at him in confusion, and when Draco responded with a slow, deceivingly wide smile, she turned back around, a small shiver making her back shudder. _The claws on this little blood-traitor will be her undoing, _Draco whispered tauntingly in his head as he closed in on his prey.

--

"Close the door," Draco barked. Ginny obeyed, closing the door. It shut softly with a quiet click, the only way Draco could have known if the door was closed, for his eyes were shut. "Lock it." Another click; Draco smiled to himself.

"Come here, Ginny," he purred, opening his eyes slowly. If he hadn't been in control of himself, Draco would've smiled wildly at the stunned look that Ginny gave him in response.

"May I ask what you're doing, sir?" Ginny asked. Her voice, although quiet, still hinted at the powerful, energetic tone it once had.

"No, you may not." Draco replied. Ginny walked over to him, her back tense but her eyes smooth and unruffled as she looked into his silver orbs. He grabbed her arm when she was close enough and yanked her toward him. He encased her in his arms, then drew her up and put his lips on hers.

Draco kissed her lightly at first, then slowly began to place pressure on Ginny's still lips. He pulled back, annoyed at the girl's unresponsiveness. Just as he was about to go in for another kiss, Ginny shoved him back with a glare worthy of any disapproving mother. "What do you think you're doing?" Ginny hissed. The man in question glared at the redhead before him, eyebrows raised at her calm, collected look. _Most girls would have already been a puddle in my arms_, Draco thought. _Perhaps I should try another approach_.

"What I'm doing is none of your concern, Ginny," Draco replied in a smooth, melting tone. He smirked slightly in satisfaction when the girl's death glare faltered, but unfortunately, he was very wrong if he thought he'd won the battle.

"Bollocks," Ginny growled. "If it's going to be _my_ body you violate, then it's going to be _my_ concern."

"But if you just give in, there won't be any need for concerns, would there?" Draco asked teasingly, raising an eyebrow so that it disappeared behind his platinum bangs. _What the hell is wrong with this girl?_ Draco asked himself, reacting to Ginny's unresponsiveness. She was supposed to fall into his arms willingly, not growl at him. Draco almost decided to just end it, but he held himself back—after all, he did like a challenge. Though _challenge_ seemed like a bit of an understatement.

"Who said anything about giving in?" Ginny replied, rising her eyebrow with the same mild expression Draco had on his face.

Ginny's stubbornness was beginning to really annoy Draco, and he struggled to keep the anger beneath the surface. Putting on his seductive, yet genial, smile, he replied, "Ginny, I don't think you understand. This is not a suggestion. This is an order." He leaned forward again, whispering as his lips inched towards hers, "Just behave like a good girl, and I'll let the punishment for your nastiness slide."

Draco, who was expecting soft lips pressed against his, was shocked when a stinging pain erupted on his right cheek. Cursing angrily, Draco opened his eyes, his hand flying to his cheek.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He hissed, enraged that the girl had enough nerve to disobey him, let alone _hit_ him.

"I could ask you the same thing," Ginny replied, looking down at Draco in disgust. "I know what you're trying to pull, Malfoy, and I'm not going to let you do it."

Anger flared in Draco—how dare this poor excuse of a pure-blood talk to him like that! Draco had never been in a situation like this before, but he was sure that any other servant of his would be absolutely compliant, unlike the defiant redhead before him. In his frustration, Draco grabbed at the redhead, roughly pulling her to him and glaring at her.

"Ginevra," he growled, his tongue adjusting to the girl's proper name, "you don't have any right to allow _me_ to do anything. You are my servant—you are my _slave_—and you'll do whatever the hell I want you to."

Draco felt satisfaction as a flash of fear appeared briefly into the brown eyes opposite his silver orbs. "Now, we can either do this the easy way, or the hard way," Draco whispered, his voice soft. "It depends on what you can manage."

Ginny glowered at Draco, absolute hatred shining in her eyes. "I'll choose the hard way," she responded, saying each word deliberately. The blond growled, a noise that came from deep inside him, and he lunged at her. Caught off guard, Ginny wasn't able to stop his attack, and she fell to the floor. Draco straddled her, his hands wrapped around her neck.

"You are going to do it," Draco murmured in a dangerously soft tone. He relished the stark fear in Ginny's eyes, the helplessness and the anger—all strong emotions that would play well into Draco's game, if he played his cards right. "And do you know why?"

Draco chuckled darkly when Ginny shook her head, her eyes wide and dark with fear. He leaned forward so that his lips nearly touched Ginny's ear, and smirked when she shivered. "You fight back, and I'm going back to the Council to tell them my interference was a mistake. You fight back, and you mark your own grave."

With the element of surprise on his side, Draco lurched forward and pressed his lips to Ginny's. She struggled at first, but stopped immediately when the hands that still clutched at her throat clenched tighter. She let herself be kissed, and Draco thought that it was going well—until she bit him, of course.

Draco flew back off the Weasley, licking his bleeding lip. Ginny regarded him, and he saw that her hair was forming a frizzy halo, and her eyes were bright with vivid emotion. Draco had never seen someone so tempting; so _dangerous_.

With a smirk worthy of the devil, Draco sat up and slowly began to approach the shivering girl. "Tell you what, Weaslette," Draco drawled, stopping when he was centimeters from Ginny. She looked up at him, defiance and fear battling for dominance in her eyes.

"You can do as many nasty things to me as you want," Draco said as he grabbed Ginny's chin, pulling it up, "as long as I get to do them back." That said, Draco brought his teeth to Ginny's neck and bit down hard.

She let out a noise that sounded like a combination of a cry and a moan, and she gripped his arm tightly, her neck stretching up so that the blond could have better access.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Draco asked, licking his tongue along the mark he'd made. When she didn't object, Draco brought is lips to hers once more and kissed her. Amazingly, she still remained motionless, her lips unmoving against Draco's.

"You can do better than that, Weasley," Draco growled, pulling at her hair. She let out a small gasp of pain, and Draco took this opportunity to shove his tongue into her mouth. He moved it against hers, swirling it in a way he knew drove the bints wild. The corners of his lips quirked up in a slight smile when Ginny let out a low mewing sound.

Feeling more confident, Draco put more pressure on her lips, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. Ginny responded gradually, kissing Draco with more emotion and massaging his scalp roughly with his fingers.

Draco was surprised at the girl's snogging abilities—yes, back in school, Ginny was attractive, therefore sought out by other boys. They had gossiped about her amazing body and impressive kissing skills. At the time, it had taken all of his power to refrain from regurgitating at the mere mention of exchanging saliva with such vermin, but now, as Ginny's tongue slipped out of her mouth and trailed itself along Draco's bottom lip, he began to understand why Ginny had been such a treasure to the boys.

Draco allowed her entrance, and immediately her tongue found his, swirling around it and pulling sensuously. Against his will, Draco let out a low growl. Appalled at himself, he pulled back, eliciting a wet noise from the separated lips. He glared at Ginny, who was an admittedly gorgeous sight: hair roughed up from the treatment Draco's hands gave it, lips plump, and skin a faint pink.

After a few seconds, he grabbed at her again, bringing his lips to her neck. He brushed his lips against her rapidly beating pulse point and murmured, "You come first." Ginny let out a moan, and Draco brought his face up and kissed the edge of Ginny's trembling lips. "You come hard, and you come fully." Ginny's breathing picked up, and Draco smirked. "Do you understand me?" He continued, his hands trailing to her hair, and gripping the strands.

"Yes," Ginny breathed. Draco wasted no time bringing his lips back to hers. Their tongues met again, and they danced furiously, neither relenting to the other. Ginny's fingers massaged Draco's scalp again, occasionally pulling at the strands. Draco growled, a low, primal sound, then picked Ginny up. She immediately wrapped her long, shaped legs around Draco's waist, and they both groaned when their nether regions came in contact.

Ginny gripped Draco's golden locks tightly, her eyes scrunched together as if she were trying to restrain herself. "Still trying to rebel, eh?" Draco murmured. He deliberately moved his hips forward, relishing in the friction it caused, but not letting a sound of satisfaction escape his lips.

Ginny's hips, almost against her will, jerked up, meeting Draco's lower body. "Eager, are you?" Draco breathed, smirking at the girl's embarrassed, but determinedly affronted face. Before she could respond, he threw Ginny on the bed and crawled on top of her.

"I'm going to fuck you nice and hard," Draco hissed roughly in Ginny's ear. "Can you handle that?" He didn't care if she could or not—she was going to get fucked, whatever the answer.

Ginny nodded, her eyes clamped shut, her full lips puckered deliciously, and her ample chest rising and falling with her ragged breaths.

"Now, touch me," Draco commanded, his voice rough. Ginny tightened her hand in a fist and shook her head. Draco grabbed her small hand and yanked it to the bulge in his pants. Her hand clamped around it, giving it just the right amount of pressure. Draco moaned a little, and when he grasped Ginny's hand, he gripped harder than usual.

"That's enough," He growled. He wasn't about to show her how much her touch effected him, and give her the satisfaction of knowing in some way, she had control over him.

Draco kissed Ginny again before she could respond, ravishing her mouth with his. His hand slipped underneath her shirt, and he teasingly fondled her breasts. Ginny sighed as her hips bucked up to his. He hissed again at the contact, and in his haste, threw off Ginny's top and bra to reveal the pale white breasts underneath the cloth.

He groaned at the sight of them—they were much larger than he had thought. The firm mounds beckoned to him, begging to be touched by his hands and tongue and teeth. Draco did just that, bringing his lips to a hardened pebble and sucking. Ginny gasped, bringing her hands to Draco's head and pulling. With his other hand, Draco skillfully kneaded the other breast, rolling the nipple in his fingers and pulling at it. Draco switched the ministrations, loving how he was earning moans from the Weasley.

Wait. That wasn't right. Of course Draco was getting such a reaction from Ginny—she was but a Weasley, a commoner with no sense of pleasure. Why, the way she was wantonly pressing her hips to his almost made him believe that there was hope for them after all. And no matter how much he was enjoying this, Draco made sure to remember his purpose: break the Weasley. Break the Weasley, and you can break them all.

"Now take off my shirt," Draco growled. Ginny raised an eyebrow, but grabbed the shirt and ripped it off as he'd said, her eyes locked on the exposed chest of a god.

She tossed the shirt over the bed, and Draco, amused at the amazed look on Ginny's face, made to say yet another quip—but when she ran her finger tips lightly down the ridges of his abs, the words were lost in his mouth. The only sound that escaped was a light moan.

Between bittersweet touches and meaningful caresses, soft moans, and hard, relentless kisses, Draco was completely entranced by the creature that was Ginny. It seemed like hours later that he hovered on top of her, both of them bare and ready. Ginny gripped Draco's shoulders, her legs locked around his hips, and her wet entrance parallel to his throbbing member.

He finally slipped in, belatedly thinking that he should have considered Ginny being a virgin. To his surprise, though, she wasn't, and his member slipped through her folds easily. Ginny and Draco cried out together at the feeling of greatest pleasure.

"Not a virgin, huh?" Draco grunted as he slipped out and pounded into her again. Ginny made to speak, but the words became lost in her mouth as Draco plunged into her again. After that moment, no more words passed between the couple—just the simple, soft sounds of pleasure.

The pressure was building painfully, and with a fierce cry, Draco and Ginny fell off the cliff simultaneously, dropping to the bottom in the most delicious way. Draco collapsed on top of Ginny, breathing heavily.

Their breathing eventually slowed until there was an overall silence. Draco rolled off the girl, moving over so that he was on the other side of his king-sized bed. When he heard a small sniff, he turned his head and, to his immense pleasure, saw the mane of red hair quivering. "What's wrong there, Weasley?" Draco asked, adopting a slightly concerned tone.

"You've got some nerve," Ginny said softly, her voice trembling with anger, and her eyes wet with unshed tears. "You think it's fun to use people like that, don't you? And just throw them away like trash when you're done with them?"

"Well, it's not like you can be anything more," Draco replied airily. "Besides, I didn't see you resisting when I was shagging you senseless." He smirked when he saw the girl flush. "But look on the bright side: if you hadn't been such a filthy blood-traitor, and you didn't belong to me, I might've paid you a fair amount."

"Belong to you?" Ginny repeated in enraged disbelief. "You don't own me!"

Draco's eyes narrowed, and he sat up, leaning forward so that he was inches from Ginny's face. "I don't think you understand, Ginny." He put his hand on her breast and tweaked the nipple. A moan fell out of Ginny's lips. "Your body is now a slave to mine," Draco continued, massaging the breast. "And you can't do anything about it." He let his hand brush Ginny's nether regions tantalizingly. She shuddered, gasping. "You belong to me now."

Draco felt a twisted sort of pride as Ginny's body shook after pulling away from his touch, her small hands clenched to her side, her transparent eyes showing guilt and tearful rage—her determination not to cry made Draco laugh inwardly. A small smirk played on Draco's face; she knew that she was his now. He had finally done what was once the impossible: he had broken a Weasley.

When Ginny faced him again, Draco guessed that she still had a shred of sense in her, based on the emotions brewing in her eyes. She pulled away from Draco's touches, growling, "Go to hell." She turned her back to him, crawling to the edge of the bed.

Draco watched her shaking body with a detached amusement. _I've finally broken her_, Draco sighed. _But with a price._ Draco had no idea that he would love to have sex with Ginny so much. He had no idea how much this lioness would intrigue him and make him beg for more. It unnerved him, but in a strangely pleasant way.

"I can't believe how much I actually liked that shag, Malfoy," Ginny murmured, almost to herself. "You really know how to bed a girl, even if you are an insufferable prick."

"Don't you think it's a bit too early for more foreplay, Weaslette?" Draco asked, turning to face the girl's back. He felt a little unnerved at her flat voice and her stiff back.

"I might get points docked off for that one," Ginny continued, acting as if Draco hadn't even spoken.

"What are you going on about?" Draco asked, half bemused and half amused at the girl's ramblings. _When I said "_break her_"_, _I didn't mean mentally_, Draco thought to himself.

When Ginny finally turned around, her face was devoid of any emotion and in her hand she held a wand— his own wand, Draco realized with a look of utmost surprise. "How did you—" He didn't get a chance to finish the sentence, for he was thrown against the wall, invisible ropes tying themselves around him tight enough to nearly cut off his circulation.

"I still remember those days at school when I used to cry myself to sleep because pretty little Malfoy called me names." Ginny said conversationally, her brown eyes glinting with a fearsome anger. "Oh, I used to hate you with a burning passion—funnily enough, I still do." She summoned her clothes and put them on, a small pause before she continued her stalk towards Draco.

Draco stared at her blankly, determined not to show her his unease. "Now, Weaslette," He said warningly, putting his hands in the air. "I'm sure you can put that all behind yo—"

"And that _ridiculous_ name!" Ginny crowed. "Did you ever know my name?" Her crazed expression dropped immediately, a dark look taking its place. "Ginny," she murmured, "Ginevra Molly Weasley!"

Draco stared up at the raging girl, speechless, as she closed her eyes, breathing deeply to calm herself.

"I'm surprised, though," Ginny finally continued softly. "I really thought you would be more of a challenge." She walked over to Draco, wand still at hand, her face molten to a cold mask of white-hot anger.

"Have you gone mad?" Suddenly, with the stark light of an epiphany, Draco realized that he had just been played. The thought made him want to laugh hysterically—or kill the Weasley.

"When I get my hands on you…" Draco growled, glaring at the girl with all his might, struggling uselessly in his bonds. Ginny laughed darkly, and tapped Draco's cheek with the tip of his wand.

"I'm afraid that's a bit impossible, big boy," she replied. Ginny then reached into a side pocket that Draco was sure never existed before that moment, and pulled out a small knife.

"Draco Malfoy, you have been convicted off treachery against your own kind in the worst ways. We, Section 3417-SB of the Rebellion, find you guilty of all your charges." Draco couldn't believe his ears. Somewhere, in the midst of fucking Ginny Weasley senseless, he must have passed out.

"You can't be serious," Draco laughed, staring up at Ginny. She crouched so that she was at his level, and stared directly into his eyes.

"Oh, but I am," she replied as she thrust the knife into his chest.

--

"How did it go, Gin?" Hermione voice crackled a little bit. Ginny glared at the phone—there was always horrible reception when she came into Wizarding communities.

"The deed is done, Hermy," Ginny replied. She took one last look at the majestic Malfoy Manor and turned her back to it. At long last, she was free to move onto another assignment.

"I'm glad—we miss you over here." Ginny smiled. It had been a while since she and her sisters had met up together.

"Same here. Maybe I'll try and stop by when I finish my next deed." Ginny loved working at Section SB. It wasn't normal for a Gryff to enjoy any form of manipulation—the Slytherins owned that. But there was something about earning whatever trust she could, then destroying it in one go, that had Ginny addicted to her work. And it helped that she was doing this to the very people who made her life—and all those other good people who died or suffered because of who they were—a living hell. All she had to do was 'seduce and subdue,' and the best part was the challenge. Spies weren't always the best way to annihilate the enemy, but the team from Section SB was the best around.

"Sounds like a plan. Want me to pull up your next assignment?" Hermione asked, though Ginny could hear her fingers already clacking away at the computer keys.

"That'd be great." Ginny stopped by a nearby tree and wiped the bloodied knife on the thick bark. Draco Malfoy had probably given Ginny the best sex in her life; it was a shame that he had to go.

"It looks like it's…Blaise Zabini. You up for it?" Ginny smiled—Blaise Zabini, Draco's closest friend (oh, the irony), and a charmer himself. There was no doubt in Ginny's mind that this would be another fun job. It was always more fun to her to take down the people who'd tormented her in school.

"That one does sound like fun…" Ginny said with her classic would-be-Slytherin smirk, and continued to walk down the deserted street.

**--**

**I have to say, I'm damn proud of that. It's the darkest fic I've ever written, and, hell, the **_**first**_** dark fic I've ever written. I hope you all enjoyed it too—especially you, Cannibal Queen. ^_~ **

**You guys know the drill—review, or I'm keeping Draco hostage. u_u**

**Sid**


End file.
